Daisuki da yo Kuruta-kun
by HikariVeroNostrade01
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde que no he visto a mi hermana Neon Nostrade, pues por fin regresé después de varios años de vivir con mi tía para verla, sin embargo, visitando York Shin, conocí a un hermoso chico rubio llamado Kurapika...


**Hola a todos, espero que les guste mi fanfic, seguiré subiendo capitulos si les gusta**

_**Daisuki da yo Kuruta-kun**_

_Capítulo 1: Conocerte tímidamente_

A las 5:00 de la tarde en la ubicación de la sala de presentaciones de la subasta, en la cual la segunda hija de Light Nostrade había regresado después de vivir con su abuela por un tiempo:

-Papá, ¿mi hermana está por llegar?

-Tranquila hija, tu hermanita Hikari llegará pronto, mientras tanto veamos la subasta y te aviso cuando llegue.

-De acuerdo, esperaré.

-Esta vez toda la subasta parece estar tranquila

-Tienes razón Senritsu-chan

-Qué bueno Kurapika

-Papá, ¿después podemos ir de compras?

-Sí hija, no hay problema, pero no empieces a gastar mucho dinero como aquella vez

-Ok, está bien ¬¬

-Kurapika, ¿pasa algo? – preguntaba Senritsu preocupada

-No, nada, es que de repente me acordé de algo

-Ah ok

-Kurapika-kun – decía Neon dirigiéndose a Kurapika

-Dígame Neon-san

-Puedes traerme algo dulce o un agua, por favor

-De acuerdo, ya se la traigo

Mientras Kurapika iba en busca de lo que le pidió Neon, una chica se acercaba:

-Me pregunto si…

-Oh, disculpe, lo siento no era mi intención

-De acuerdo, no hay problema

-Es que estaba apurada buscando la sala en la que presentarían la subasta para encontrarme con mi padre y mi hermana, ando perdida y no los encuentro

-Bueno, para eso cruzas a la derecha y vas rectamente hasta encontrar la sala de presentaciones

-Ah ok, pero, ¿por favor me podrías ayudar a buscarlos?

-Estoy ocupado buscando algo ¿no puedes ir tú sola?

-No sé, es que me da pena preguntarle a otra persona.

-De acuerdo ¬¬, te acompaño, pero tendrás que ayudarme a comprar lo que voy a buscar

-De acuerdo

Unos minutos después de que Kurapika comprara lo que pidió Neon:

-Gracias

-Que tenga buen día – decía algo feliz

-Ahora vamos a sala de presentaciones

-¿Kurapika?

-¿Gon?... Hola Gon

-Hola Kurapika, que bueno encontrarnos

-Sí, pero ¿viniste solo?

-No, vine con Killua, Leorio y Alluka

-Ah ok…

-Hola Kurapika – decían Killua, Alluka y Leorio

-Hola chicos

-Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí

-Sí, fue sorpresivo

-Kurapika, ¿esa chica quién es? ¿por fin conseguiste novia? – preguntaba Leorio

-Deja las tonterías, no tengo tiempo para eso, y no sé su nombre, pero quería que la ayudara a buscar a su padre y a su hermana

-Ah ok, y señorita, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntaba Leorio

-Mi nombre es Hikari

-Mucho gusto linda señorita Hikari , mi nombre es Leorio – decía Leorio mientras miraba a Hikari en varios lugares.

-Pervertido a la vista – susurraba Killua dirigiéndose a Leorio

-Oye Killua, ¡yo no soy un pervertido!

-Sí tú lo dices ¬¬

-Bueno, vayamos todos a la sala de presentaciones

Minutos después, en la sala de presentaciones:

-Ya llegamos, ¿ya puedes ver a tu padre y tu hermana?

-Hm… Ya los vi, gracias por ayudarme

-De nada…

-Onee-chan

-Onee-san

-Papá aquí está mi hermanita Hikari

-(No pensé que era la hermana…) – pensaba Kurapika

-Hola hija, que bueno que llegaste

-Gracias a dios llegué viva, papá

-Kurapika, Senritsu, vengan a conocer a mi hermanita

-De acuerdo

-Hola mucho gusto en conocerla, me llamo Senritsu

-Hola Senritsu-san, igualmente, mi nombre es Hikari

-Nos acabamos de conocer, pero hola de nuevo señorita Hikari mi nombre es Kurapika

-El placer es mío Kurapika, y gracias por ayudarme

-Eh, de nada

-Kurapika, Senritsu, ahora van hacer el cargo de cuidar a Neon y a Hikari también

-De acuerdo jefe

-Veamos la subasta

-De acuerdo

Dos horas después, en la mansión Nostrade:

-Ya llegamos

-Hogar dulce hogar

-Kurapika ¿podrías ayudar a Hikari a traer las maletas?

-Si, no hay problema

-Ya traje una

-Te ayudaré con las demás Hikari

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Kurapika

-Ok, de nada

-Está maleta está un poco pesada

-Yo te ayudo…

-Oh…

Por un momento, sentía las cálidas manos de Kurapika cuando agarraba la maleta con él

-Gracias Kurapika, disculpa si te molesto – decía un poco penosa

-De nada, pero deja de decir esas cosas y terminemos de traer las maletas

-De acuerdo Kurapika

…

**Espero que les haya gustado :), sayonara minna-san**


End file.
